


The Great Reward

by fictionforlife



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Battle, Fluff, Humor, M/M, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/pseuds/fictionforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Tony doesn't always fight spine-chilling, blood-curdling villains. Sometimes it's an annoying sorcerer who has a knack for pink, a giant octopus that spurts constructive adhesive rather aggressively, hundreds of large orange balls that trap people inside and take them on a trip through space, or a human-tree who floods New York with mistletoes. It's both hilarious and annoying as hell, but it's still hard work. And hard work gets rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/gifts).



> Created for 2014 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange, for Teyke. You mentioned cracky/silly villains/battles with a bit of romance on the side. I hope this did your prompt justice, Teyke!

 

 

 


End file.
